Court of Flames
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: 'The young lady's name is Chrome Dokuro, and she is Lord Mukuro's protege' Lady Hana gasped, eyes widening. 'That utter ape of a man having a young lady for a ward'


Title: Court of Flames  
Author: OnceABlueMoon  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Kurokawa Hana & Sasagawa Kyoko, Hibari Kyoya/Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome & Rokudo Mukuro  
Tags/Warnings:  
Summary: ''The young lady's name is Chrome Dokuro, and she is Lord Mukuro's protege!''

Lady Hana gasped, eyes widening. ''That utter ape of a man having a young lady for a ward?!''

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Written for the khrrarepairweek Day 8 - Earth/Flameless Day

* * *

The starting notes of Concerto F Major, the Allegro, sounded across the ballroom. Lady Kyoko elbowed Lady Hana in the side. ''See, Lord Lussuria!'' The delight in her voice was clearly audible.

Lady Hana watched from behind her fan, carefully manoeuvred in front of her face, as Lord Lussuria bowed before… a young lady of unknown origins.

Well, that was something. Her eyes narrowed. 'Unknown origins', Hana not knowing them, usually meant that they were a person that did not belong to the court. The girl had most likely been announced, but if she'd had any name of note, Hana would have noticed.

To be honest, it was strange that Hana did not remember the girl's appearance at the top of the stairs. She might be a slip of a girl, but Hana _never_ failed to notice someone enter. Unless it was Lord Mukuro when he did not want to be noticed, mind you, or that awful ghastly knight of King Byakuran's.

…Who was this girl, if not a member of the court?

Besides her, Lady Kyoko giggled. Lady Hana had had quite enough. She snapped her fan closed in a single movement. ''Do you perchance know who that young lady might be?''

Lady Kyoko smiled, crimson-painted lips curving up as she hid behind her fan coyly. ''Oh, but that would be _telling!''_

Lady Hana felt ready to pop a vein, nails digging into the delicate lace around the handle of her fan. ''Telling? Like I will tell your brother about your rendezvous with Lady Haru in the garden once he makes his way over to claim his dance?''

The corners of Lady Kyoko's mouth turned down, a slight pout emerging. ''You're no fun at all, Lady Hana!''

Lady Hana snapped her fan open again, softly waving some air towards herself; Satisfied in the knowledge Kyoko would tell with that threat over her head.

Calmly, they watched as Lord Lussuria spun the young lady around the hall. Her dress, Lady Hana noted, was remarkably well made. It must've been from a royal tailor, no doubt, with that detailing. It was deep purple, the kind one rarely saw, wide-skirted and short-sleeved, her corset creating a pinched waist. The purple complimented her plum hair, and- was that an eyepatch over her eye?!

Whatever her name might be, Lady Hana already knew on whose merit she was here. ''One of Lord Xanxus' following?''

Lady Kyoko tittered, clapping in her hands. By the Lord, it was that she had the favour the King's nephew, or Lady Kyoko would've long since been disgraced by her unseemly behaviour in the eyes of the court. ''No, Lady Hana! The young lady's name is Chrome Dokuro, and she is Lord Mukuro's protege!''

Lady Hana gasped, eyes widening. ''That utter ape of a man having a young lady for a ward?!''

Lady Kyoko nodded, relishing in the scandalous reaction. ''Her mother was apparently quite the beauty, but left her in the care of her nephew! Can you imagine? Leaving your child in that scoundrel's hands?''

Lady Hana cocked her head, considering. ''Well, at least she won't have to worry about untoward advances. For all Lord Mukuro might be an utter harlot, I think we can all agree that he is decidedly homosexual.''

''…Nothing between him and Lord Hibari has been _proven,_ though.''

''We _saw him emerge from Lord Hibari's bedchambers, by all that is mighty above.''_

Lady Kyoko sighed, wilting. ''Please, Lady Hana, do not spread that story any further, I have a wager with Lady Haru depending on it. I said he'd bed Lord Kikyo, you see.''

One more up on Lady Kyoko? Lady Hana was not so foolish as to let that chance go! Smirking as she adjusted her green skirts around her, she nodded imperiously. ''Of course.''

Just a regular day, at the court of Flames.


End file.
